


How To Be A Heart Breaker

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Flirting, Punk!England, player!England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Alice hates fitting under a stereotype and is addicted to the thrill of defiance and she gets it however she can, even if it means breaking a few hearts along the way.Unfortunately, all her experience has left her woefully unprepared for one Marianne Bonnefoy.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shitty summary, I know. Just read

She had it all planned out. It was her system. It had always worked. Every time. There was no reason to expect her rules would not work this time. 

She had a reputation to uphold after all.

Once things got too serious, that’s when she knew it was time and they never saw her again. 

It was quite a thrill.

And Alice lived for the thrill. She defied every expectation thrown her way. 

“People don’t smoke that much anymore. Everyone knows what it can do to you, Alice.”

And Alice bought a pack of cigarettes that day. What did she care what it did to her? She lived for that high.

“Girls with that long of hair don’t dye it. It’s just way to lengthy.”

“Obviously punks wear crazy hair styles. Not kiddie stuff, like pigtails. I mean can you take a punk seriously if they’re trying to pull off pigtails? Please.”

And her hair was dyed with strips of green and blue and she rocked the pigtails. And she looked badass. 

“Tattoos have to have some kind of purpose. You don’t put yourself through that much pain for no reason. They have to have a deep meaning.”

Alice tattooed the entirety of her back with roses for no reason at all except the absolute thrill of getting a tattoo. She didn’t even like roses that much.

“Piercings are so not cute. Like, why would you want to kiss a girl with a ton of piercings? Something’s bound to get caught.”

Alice had two lip piercings and a tongue piercing and for the record: The piercings were some of her best kissing tools.

“Girls don’t screw around with boys’ (read: girls. Alice was not remotely interested in males) heads without… you know actually getting something out of it. If they don’t bang they’re not going to be a player. I mean, what’s the point?”

The point? Was that it was so much fun. She didn’t need to get undressed to have fun. Jumping around and flirting and just driving people crazy, God, that was a high all on it’s own.

It had started right after the slightly messy break up with her last girlfriend. There was a foreign exchange student that was studying at Alice’s college for the entirety of the year. Alice was delighted. One full year to hook, line, and sinker. Then she would go back to France and think about Alice. This was, of course, assuming the girl was into girls. Alice had one rule and that was to never mess around with girls that were questioning their sexuality or certainly straight. She was not fond of the idea of being a questioning girl’s first girlfriend and ripping her heart out. She had a conscience.

She had eagerly awaited meeting the French student in her study hall. The teacher took study hall pretty seriously, insisting it had to be used for schoolwork at all times. Which meant he actually had the student introduce herself and everyone else say their names. 

The girl was  _ striking _ , Alice observed. She had a bright smile with perfectly straight teeth. She managed to master the art of make-up by highlighting her blue eyes with wings and mascara and her lips with a pretty pink lipstick. Her brunette hair was smoothed back in a bun with curls hanging from it. Not to mention her gorgeous figure. Alice gave her a bit of bored attentiveness as if she had nothing better to do than observe the French girl, which was true. 

“I am called Marianne Bonnefoy. I am from Nice.” Marianne introduced herself. 

The rest of the class went around and said their names. Alice didn’t even look at Marianne when she said her name, just at the clock. 

***

“So  _ Madamoiselle Kirkland _ , is it common practice in England to make eyes at someone and not ask them out? Because in France it is considered rude.” Marianne said to Alice on her way out the door. 

Alice raised her eyebrows at her. “Excuse me?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Marianne laughed. “Did you think you were being subtle?” 

“No.” Alice said, leaning forward, placing her elbows on her desk, and resting her chin on her hands.

“So are you going to ask me on a date or will you continue to stare at me?” Marianne asked, crossing her arms.

Alice smirked. This was going to be fun. “Do I have to choose?” 

Marianne looked a little taken aback. “What?”

“Well, you’re clearly setting down the rules. I want to be sure they aren’t too strict know what to expect before I get into anything. Should I ask for your permission to stare as well, miss?” Alice said, a hint of amusement running through her mock annoyance.

Marianne rolled her eyes. “I’m going to be late for class” she warned.

“Is that a problem?” 

“Clearly not to you.” Marianne pursed her lips, fighting a smile. “Hm.”

“What?” Alice asked, tilting her head, absently fiddling with the blue ends of her pigtail.

“I am just wondering when you’re going to drop the act and stop playing hard to get.” Marianne said with a small smirk of her own.

Alice pretended to get ticked off at that. “Excuse me,  _ frog _ ?”

The French girl sighed and shook her head. “Stand up.”

Alice did so, crossing her arms. She suspected Marianne would try something and she was debating letting her or taking the lead. Both were so very appealing. 

Marianne gave her a once over. She hummed again. The bell rang but neither really seemed to take notice of it. 

Alice had enough of this. She was patient but this was not a time for such patience. Teasing Marianne would be, in the long run, entirely pointless. It was not giving her the desired thrill so it was time to step it up. She grabbed Marianne’s hands and pulled her forward and down, kissing her hard. It was not a painful collision in any sense and worked quite well. Until Marianne pulled away with a laugh.

“That was a little extreme, but it’ll do. Maybe ask me out first, though” 

Alice smirked. “Would you be interested in seeing a movie, Miss Bonnefoy?”

Marianne pretended to think about it. “I’ll have to get back to you on that.” and then she left.

So Marianne was going to play with her. Alice grinned at the thought. Oh that would be such fun. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some "harmless" flirting and teasing. Some pretty suggestive comments but nothing happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sentence says "If I teach you English, will you teach me how to french kiss?" essentially

“ _ Si je t’aide à apprendre l’anglais, est-ce que tu m’apprendras comment embrasser à la française? _ ” Alice asked cheekily, batting her eyelashes at her mirror.

Marianne raised her eyebrows at her, staring at Alice’s reflected eyes. “ _ Mon anglais est très bon, Alice” _

Alice sighed.  _ “Mon baisers francais ne sont pas très bon.”  _ Which was a downright lie. Alice was a very experienced French kisser. It was twice as fun with a tongue piercing. 

“ _ Je l’aime quand tu parles francais.”  _ Marianne smirked, turning Alice around to face her.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked away from her. “I know.”

Marianne grabbed her hips. “You’re such a tease.”

“I do not tease. I asked for a lesson and you were not interested so I suppose I’ll just have to move on, don’t you think?” Alice said shortly.

“Alice.” Marianne whispered, moving in front of her and leaning in. “ _ Embrasse-moi.”  _

Alice without hesitation pecked her on the chin and then proceeded on her way to the kitchen. Marianne huffed behind her and followed there. 

“My parents will be home soon. You should get lost.” Alice said over her shoulder as she rummaged through the fridge for some strawberries.

“Am I too beautiful for your parents to believe we’re platonic?” Marianne taunted. 

“More like full of yourself.” Alice retorted. 

“I don’t think vanity leads to assumptions of dating,  _ ma cherie.  _ And I am not vain.” the french girl said.

Alice snorted and bit into a strawberry. “Delusional, too.” 

“You’re just angry because we missed the ten o’clock showing of  _ Fanta _ -” Marianne reminded her, trying to steal a berry.

Alice smacked her hand away and finished off the one in her other hand. “Yes, I am which is why you can’t have a strawberry but it is not why you have to leave.”

Marianne frowned and wrapped her arms around Alice’s waist. “I’ll need some persuasion to leave.” 

“How about a foot up your arse?” Alice pushed her off.

Marianne giggled. “Kinky.” 

“You disgust me.”

“It was your suggestion.”

“So you actually want a bloody foot up your fucking ass?” Alice snapped, hands on her hips.

“I’d prefer it not be  _ bloody _ or honestly a  _ foot _ but if you  _ insist _ I suppose I’d try anything once.” Marianne shrugged.

“God, I hope you’re kidding.”

“Oooh, maybe a  _ foot _ long dildo, hm?” Marianne suggested.

“You’re sick.” 

“Maybe if you stopped teasing and kissed me, I’d get better.” Marianne tilted her head, batting her eyes pleadingly.

“I don’t kiss crazy, kinky, masochistic whores.”

“Takes one to know one,  _ ma cherie _ .” Marianne laughed, kissing her cheek. “Besides, you have no proof I’m a whore.”

“You practically threw yourself at me your first day of school.” 

“Oh, that’s pretty hypocritical, frog.” 

“Just kiss me already. Stop trying to be an edgy punk and show me what you can do with those lip rings, huh?”

And Alice finally complied and french kissed the french girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this one played out. I didn't plan it at all. I just looked up french lines for flirting and suddenly this all just flowed from it.  
> I promise I'll eventually get some translations.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Yes I /did/ get inspired by the song How To Be a HeartBreaker!! How'd you know?


End file.
